Find all solutions to the equation\[ \sqrt[4]{x} = \frac{12}{7 - \sqrt[4]{x}}.\]
Let $y = \sqrt[4]{x}.$ Then we have $y = \frac{12}{7-y},$ or $y(7-y) = 12.$ Rearranging and factoring, we get \[(y-3)(y-4) = 0.\]Therefore, $y = 3$ or $y = 4.$ Since $x = y^4,$ we have $x = 3^4 = 81$ or $x = 4^4 = 256,$ so the values for $x$ are $x = \boxed{81, 256}.$